´amnésique, moi?
by Mikadie
Summary: à la suite d'une ptite dispute avec un chibi, un palmier devient amnésique... 1ere fic et nulle ne résumés, titre qui n'a plus grand chose à voir avec l'histoire... Reviews, please!Chapitre 7 en ligne! Enfin!
1. jalousie et torture

**_Titre:_** amnésique, moi?

**_Author:_** Lilou-chan

**_résumé_**: un palmier se bat contre un chibi et il devient amnésique...edoxenvy/ envyxother (other: vany)

**_Rating:_** K+

**_Genre:_**Humor/Romance/drama

_**Warning: Yaoi & Royais. If you don't like it, don't read it! **_

**_Disclaimer:_** J'aimerai avoir Fma un jour, mais, heureusement pour eux, il n'y a que Vany qui m'appartient...(et tous les figurants..)

**_Ndla:_** Bon bah voila ma premiere fic j'espère qu'elle sera moins pourrie que le résumé. et excusez les fautes, je suis pas encore habituée à mon nouveau clavier...

**Chapitre 1: torture et jalousie**

Central, Amestris, 1913.

_Dans la cave d'une maisonnette, un homme tentait déséspéremment de faire revenir sa fille que la maladie avait emporté 3 ans auparavant. Il allait tenter l'interdit. Une lumière dorée envahit la pièce, et l'homme, crut mourir lorsque des milliers de petites mains traversent soon corps pour le priver de quelque chose d'essentiel; l'esprit. Un être humain n'est un humain que par ses 3 partie: l'âme qui est détachable (1), le corps, et l'esprit. Cet homme devait payer le prix de cette experience, et ce prix était son esprit. La lumière avait cessé de briller, et une masse informe se tenait là, une respiration rauque et saccadée comme tout signe de "vie". _

_Quelques jours plus tard, Ed et Al furent alertés par une dame qui avait remarqué la montre d'Ed._

_-Psst, messieurs, s'ils vous plaît!_

_-?_

_-?_

_-Mr l'alchimiste d'état, venez voir!_

_-Venir voir quoi, madame?_

_-D...Dans cette cave, il... Il y a du sang partout!!!Je... la femme éclata en sanglots._

_Al la soutenait et la rendait à son mari qui avait l'air de la chercher. Ils entrèrent dans cette maisonnette en inspectant chaque salle du rez-de-chausée._

_-Al, jdescends_

_-Ouais frangin_

_En ouvrant la porte de la cave, une forte odeur de sang le dérange_

_-AL!!DESCENDS VITE_

_Il descend en catastrophe et voit son frère, tête baissée, poings serrés._

_-Tu reconnais ce cercle?_

_-Mais c'est..!_

_-Quelqu'un a essayé de faire une transmutation humaine ici et très récemment!

* * *

_

Manoir de Dante, Ville souterraine, 1915

Lust pense (lust et ses pensées qui foutent la migraine). Envy embête Wrath qui se plaint à Sloth. Gluttony cherche quelque chose à manger. Quelqu'un entre, tout le monde tourne la tête. Ce quelqu'un est une fille d'environ 15 ans aux yeux violets et aux longs cheveux noirs/bleus. Elle aussi est une homonculus, mais n'est pas en robe ni en jupe, n'a pas de décolleté plongeant. Juste un T-shirt sans manches et un pantalon style baggy.

-Euh...Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde?

-Nan, c'est rien... Lâche Lust

-Je vois que vous êtes très occupés...

-C'est bon, Vany, t'a fini de faire l'état des lieux?

-Oh, toi, la plante verte, j'tai rien demandé!

-Tu m'cherches?

-Oh là là, le palmier se lève, que j'ai peur mon dieu!

Et comme toujours depuis 1 an et demi, Envy et cette Vany se battent, et qui a le dernier mot?Toujours des matchs nuls (")

-Bon, les amoureux, zavez pas fini?

Erreur monumentale, les deux "amoureux" en mode furie, avancent dangereusement vers Wrath qui venait de lancer la pique. Le pauvre se fera tuer 30 fois.

* * *

Ed marche tranquilos dans Central quand quelqu'un llui tire le bras et l'attire dans une petite ruelle 

-Mais qui...?

-Tais-toi chibi-**chan**

-!!!

L'inconnu embrasse notre crevette (inconnu pas tant que ça...).

-Que..?

-Alors, chibi?

-Envy, dégage!

Et pour le faire taire, recommence l'opération. Bizarrement, Ed y répond.

-Tienns, tiens, chibi! depuis quand tu m'répond?

-Depuis maintenant!

Et, à la surprise de notre plante verte (ndla: AÏE!), il l'imite. Vany, qui avait suivi ce chèr Envy, regarde la scène, en se retenant d'exploser de rire. C'est vrai, Edo et Envy entrain de s'embrasser, c'est très très trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès rare, voire rarissime. Quand ils se séparent, le plus grand des deux se retourne et pique un serieux fard de honte en voyant Vany qui les regarde en se rentenant de rire. Il serre les, poings et, toujours rouge, se retient de la frapper.

-Alors toi...

-Ahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahha...D;;désolée mais Haha...J't'ai en tendu partler en passant par-là alors...

-Vany...

-Jvais ldire à tout lmonde-euh!!!!

Et comme précedemment, un nouveau duel commence. A ma gauche, Vany, qui rigole toujours. _ON MY RIGHT WE'VE GOT ENVY AND HE'S VERY ANGRY(2)._ (ndla: lol). Ed, sonné. Edo se bare dès qu'ils commencent. Evidemment, il pense que c'est sa petite amie... MAIS NON L'AUTEURE EST CINGLEE MAIS PAS A CE POINT

Bref, ils se séparent après un énième match nul et rentrent au manoir par des chemins différents. Envy vagabonde et, quand il rentre, prend l'apparence de Lust et renter dans la chambre de sa "rivale" (ça existe dans ce contexte?)

-Si tu crois que jtai pas rconnu...

-Nan, mais c'est juste pour..

-M'en fout. On n'est rien dans ce monde et je prefère pas vraiment te parler maintenant. (? c'est quoi le raport?)

-Ah ouais.. Tu sais, ma ptite, t'as...

Il peut pas finir sa phrase; Vany l'a mis à terre et l'étrangle du plus fort qu'elle peut...

-T'essayes de faire quoi là? Tu mtueras pas aussi facilement. Et tu l'sais.. Surtout qu'on a un point commun, tout les deux. (3) On s'est tous les deux suicidés.

-TA GUEULE, T'EN SAIS RIEN!! fait-elle en ressserant sa prise

-Déjà, tu attends un beau jour pour mourir, tu profites quand même des derniers moments que tu as eu avec les gens que tu aimes... _Elle desserre es mains de sa gorge et le regarde, surprise._  
Tu rentres chez toi, et tu penses, et tu te sens mal, et tu veux en finir !  
Tu te retrouves seule chez toi et tu te dis que c'est le moment ! Tu prends ton stylo et des feuilles et tu commences tes lettres : 1. 2. 3 personnes, tiens on a vite un petit paquet ! Il est presque temps ! Tu les mets sur ta table, avec les noms et tu pleures...  
Tu les as ecrites avec l'amour qu'il te restais !  
Tu montes en haut, dans ta salle de bain, tu fais couler l'eau, chaude, très chaude, ca marche mieux ! Tu prends ta lame et tu commences, t'as peur, mais tu le fais quand même ! Tu te dis que tout sera fini après, que tu seras heureuse ! Y aura plus de problèmes...  
Voila ça saigne, ça coule, tu ne vois plus rien, ça tourne...  
Puis une lumiere devant toi, tu tentes de te rapprocher mais tu n'y arrives pas, puis tu te vois dans ta baignoire, vidée de ton sang, et tu attends ! Puis soudain, du bruit, quelqu'un monte...mais qui ? C'est ton pere, il ouvre la porte et te voit!  
"NOoooo", il comprend pas, pleure, et cherche à comprendre, il téléphone aux urgences, mais il est trop tard pour toi... et tu le vois inquiet, tu te dis que tu voulais pas lui faire de mal, tu voulais juste ne plus souffrir ! tu n'as pas pris conscience de ceux que tu laissais derrière toi ! Tu pensais pas que ça se déroulerait comme ça ! Et il est la, ton pere, il pleure, prévient la famille, ils sont tous sous le choc, ne comprennent pas ! Toi qui allait si bien, toi qui souriait tout le temps! Comment ? Pourquoi ?  
L'ambulance est arrivée, ainsi que des membres de la famille, et tu les vois, dans des états pas possible ! Tu es morte ! Ils avaient pas compris, on tente de leur expliquer !  
Ton père crie et pète un plomb "ma fille pourquoi mon dieu, pourquoi ????"  
Toutes ces questions dans leurs têtes! Mais tu voulais pas faire ca, répendre tout ce mal...  
Mais il est trop tard !  
Papa lui téléphone, lui annonce la nouvelle... ton copain, ton ex je devrais dire...  
C'est à cause de lui, c'est pour lui que tu es morte ! On raccroche !_Elle ouvre de grands yeux, et les larmes coulent toutes seules..._  
Lui non plus ne comprends pas, il pleure aussi, il s'en veut, tu es satisfaite mais tu te rends vite compte qu'il s'est calmé, que peu à peu, il t'a remplacée... tu as fait ça pour rien ma fille ! Il a tourné la page, tu es son souvenir...  
Ton meilleur ami est boulversé, il pleure, et s'en veut de ne pas avoir été la pour toi, tu le vois si mal, tu l'entends pleurer, crier, il dit qu'il t'aime et la tu comprends pas ! Il était fou de toi et tu n'as jamais rien vu, il voulait faire sa vie avec toi et tu l'as pas compris ! Maitenant trop tard ... il dit qu'il veut en finir, qu'il veut venir te rejoindre, toi tu es la et tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher ! Et tu t'en veux..._Elle pose ses mains des deux côtés desa tête. Il continue, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres..._  
Aujourd'hui c'est l'enterrement, des tas de gens sont venus, et tu les vois mal, triste et tu peux rien faire, tes amis ont les lettres en main, ils ont toujours pas compris, et toi tu es la, tu voudrais les eclairer et tu peux plus, il est trop tard... tu vois la messe, on suit le cercueil et tu vois, le mal que tu fais ! T'as pensé qu'a toi ! Tu te rappelles de cette dispute avec ton pere, tu croyais que ton ami ne t'aimait pas, tu doutais de tout ! Et pourtant aujourd'hui, ils sont tous la, rien que pour toi ! Alors ne t'aimaient- ils pas ??? Si..._Son sourire sélargi encore plus_  
Et la tout brille, tout s'eclaire, c'est la lumiere, on a refermé le tombeau!(4) Mais toi, t'avais des gens qui t'aimaient, des parents qui t'aimaient, alors que moi, j'avais personne!

Elle s'assoid à côté de lui en train de pleurer. Il veut la voir souffrir. Mais pourquoi? Elle ne lui a rien fait! Peut-être est-il simplement jaloux. Oui, cest ça jaloux de la vie qu'elle a eu et pas lui. Jaloux qu'elle ait eu des êtres aimés et qu'elle était aimée. À cette pensée, son visage se déforme en une grimace de colère. Il la force à se lever et la plaque dos au mur. Il appuie bien fort sur son épaule. La peur est gravée sur son visage et ça ne fait que lui donner envie de continuer. Il lui dit tout bas mais sur un ton de profonde colère:

- T'est qu'une sale égoïste. Ouais. Pourquoi t'es pas restée dans cette petite vie tranquille? Parceque tu pensais qu'à_ toi_. Tu crois que je sais pas c'que ça fait d'être abandonné?

Il il appuie encore plus fort. Il ne veut pas la tuer, non, ce serait lui exaucer son voeux. Elle pleure encore plus, incapable de bouger, figée par la peur. Ainsi il passe une main derrière sa tête et l'attire à lui, son autre main empêchant celle de la fille de bouger. Il lui mord la lèvre pour la faire saigner, pour la faire souffrir. Le sang commence à couler au même rythme que ses larmes. Il l'a mordue pour lui faire mal, alors il l'a mordue profondément, faisant une belle entaille qui cicatrise. Il sait bien que ça cicatrisera en moins de deux, mais la souffrance morale est plus dure que la souffrance physique. Aussi, il la frappe au ventre pour que crache un peu plus. Il l'a laisse là. Elle glisse doucement jusqu'à être assise par terre et pleure de rage, d'humiliation, de douleur. Elle le savait cruel mais à ce point? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

-p...pourquoi?

* * *

Il marche dans les rues de Central. Il a réussi a faire plier Vany. Il apperçoit son chibi préféré au détour d'un coin de rue. 

-Edo-chan?

-Envy?

-Keki fé là, mon chibi?

-TA GUEULE ET DEGAGE!!!

Ils commenent à se battre. Edo réussi à envoyer un coup avec son auto-mail et l'a envoyé valdinguer sur un rocher. Il savoure ces 10 minutes de silence et s'inquiète. D'habitude, il se serait relevé et lui aurait mis la patée.

-Envy?

-...

-Envy??

-...

-ENVYYYY! il lui donne une baffe.

Toujours rien.

Ah, si. Il ouvre les yeux et d'une voix faible et tremblante il lui dit LA phrase qui fait ouvrir de grands yeux de peur à Ed...

(A suivreuh! )

* * *

(1): merci mon dictionnaire! vous comprenez le truc des homonculus? 

(2): anglais pawa!!! pour ceux qui comprennent pas, reviews! (sournoise, moi? nan!)

(3): Kyaaa! j'ai trop honte de cette phrase!

(4): péchée sur un blog mais ça ma super aidée (ou comment utiliser 15 lignes!)

Imaginez vous la scène de quand il se fait étrangler, sinon, imaginez-vous dans l'épisode 50 quand Ed frappe Envy qui est à terre.

Ahhh! fin du chapitre!!!!! voila ! bien, pas bien? Ed et Envy vont souffrir!!! prochain chapitre si j'ai des reviews!!!( méthode "sadisme et chantage!")


	2. remise en cause

**_Titre:_** amnésique, moi?

**_Author:_** Lilou-chan

**_résumé_**: un palmier se bat contre un chibi et il devient amnésique...edoxenvy/ envyxother (other: vany)

**_Rating:_** K+

**_Genre:_**Humor/Romance

_**Warning: Yaoi & Royais. If you don't like it, don't read it! **_

**_Disclaimer:_** J'aimerai avoir Fma un jour, mais, heureusement pour eux, il n'y a que Vany qui m'appartient...(et tous les figurants..)

**_Ndla:_** contente d'avoir eu deds reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! comme promis, voila votre chapitre!!!!/!\ un peu guimauve mais c'est romance, après tout :p /!\

**Chapitre deux: remise en cause.**

Il ouvre les yeux et d'une voix faible et tremblante il dit:

-Qu... Qui es-tu?

-Envy? Tu t'sens bien?

-Qui est Envy?

-Tu sais qui t'est?

-J'me souvient de rien.

Ed le prend par la main et le traine jusqu'au téléphone le plus proche

-Allô?

- Al? Ah, tu tombes bien! st'euplait dis à Mustang de venir dans le ptit quartier, y'a une urgence! Et viens aussi!

-Mais Ed!

Il ne peut pas finir sa phrase, son frère a raccroché

Ed se tourne vers Envy.

-Tu me pardonnes d'avance?

-?

Il lui donne un grand coup de coude dans le ventre, le faisant s'évanouir (ndla? c'est la que commence l'out of character!). Une voiture arrive, et en sort, le Colonel -caca(1), sa baby-sitter et le frère.

-Ed!!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais??!! C'est un homonculus il peut te tuer!!!s'exclame Al en voyant son frère assis avec Envy dans ses bras.

-Attends, c'est pas pour rien que j'vous ai appelés!

-FullMetal, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Il est amnésique.

EFFROI GENERAL

-Amnésique?? fait Mustang

-Bah oui, il s'est cogné et se rappelle de rien.

-T'es sûr qu'il ment pas?

-Nan. Ses yeux n'étaient plus violets mais bleu-gris et n'avaient plus cette lueur de haine. Et puis, il avait l'air sincère...

-D'accord, Fullmetal. On l'emmène à l'hosto mais si il ment, c'est toi qui trinque.

Tous les homonculus se sont rassemblés, Sloth a apparemment quelque chose d'important à dire.

-Tout le monde m'écoute. Bien, Envy est amnésique et il est passé avec les Elric.

-? Y'a une chance de récupérer quelque chose?fait Lust

-Le médecin a dit qu'il ne se souviendrai de ce qu'il éprouve pour nous & cie probablement jamais. Apparemment, il se souviendra que de nos noms, c'est tout.

Vany lève la tête au mot "jamais".

-Vany, il faudra aller le voir et tu sembles la plus disposée à aller le voir.

-QUEWAAAAAAAAA??????!!!! Pourquoi moi?!

-Parce qu'il aurait réagit pareil.

-Mais jveux pas!!!!

-HEY!!MAMAN!!!ELLE A DIT QU'ELLE VEUUUUUT PAS!!!!!!

-T'y vas et c'est tout.

Vany qui a encore un comportement de jeune fille, obéit comme si c'était sa mère. Elle claque la porte en partant. Quand elle arrive devant le bâtiment, elle soupire et rentre. Elle croise des militaires. Un brun et une blonde. Elle décide de les suivre. Bonne pioche! Suivre Mustang et Hawkeye est une bonne idée. Ainsi elle attend qu'ils ressortent. Elle entre dans la pièce, découvrant ainsi Ed adossé au mur en face du lit.

-Toi qu'est-ce tu fous là!

-Du calme, Ed!!!! je viens en paix!

Elle s'approche du lit et le regarde.

-Alors comme ça tu t'rapelles pas qui je suis?

Il fait non de la tête. Ignorant la présence d'Ed, elle s'asseoid sur le rebord du lit et continue, d'une voix douce:

-T'es sûr que tu te rappelles pas de moi?

-T...Tout ce que jme rappelle c'est que ton nom c'est Vany...

-Oui

Elle passe une main sur sa joue, comme pour un petit enfant.

-Est-ce que cet Envy dont tout le monde parle et toi vous étiez amis?

-Pas vraiment, non.

Ed sort, il s'ennuie.

-Est-ce qu'il t'aimait?

-!euh...je ne croit pas...

-Mais est-ce que **toi** tu l'aimais?

-Euh...

Un grand silence s'installe. Sa vision se trouble et deux larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux. Après un moment de silence elle reprend la parole.

-Non

elle le murmure, presque comme un soupir

-Non, non je l'aimais pas. Mais toi tu peux pas comprendre...

-Eh! pleures pas!!!

-Nan, c'est que... En fait... Il m'a fait du mal.

-Moi je... Je te trouve belle

-Oo

-En fait, je crois qu'il te haïssait.Mais entre la haine et l'amour y'a que quelques centimètes.

Réagissant comme une enfant, elle se jette dans ses bras et pleure. Elle en a besoin. Il a un flash. Il se voit entrain de la frapper.

-Vany! c'est ça qu'il te faisait?

-?

-Il te frappait?

-C'est pas ça qui m'a bléssée... Il ... Enfin tu t'en souviendras un jour.

On frappe à la porte. Vany sursaute et se décolle de lui vite fait quand elle voit arriver le Colonel, Edo, la baby-sitter et le "petit" frère. Elle rougit faiblement et revient à l'état d'avant: un sourire triste. Al réagit le premier.

-Euh... Melle, on dérange?

Elle rougit un peu, génée

-Mais non, mais non! entrez!

Ils entrent. Ed n'ose pas dire ce qu'elle est. Il la prend par la main et l'entraine dehors.

-Fullmetal drague?

Envy sent qu'un vague souvenir lui revient, avec quand même un peu de jalousie.

-- --

-Bien, fait Ed.

-Bien quoi?

-Pourquoi les autres se sont pas ramenés?

-J'sais pas. En tout cas, ils veulent à tout prix le voir revenir.

- Je crois avoir une idée pour lui faire revenir une partie de sa ptite tête.

-? comment?

-En fait, il m'a dit que je suis fou de l'appeler par un ptit surnom. Il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'on vivait. Mais toi, il semble plus t'aimer.

-D'accord, c'est l'inverse mais qu'est-ce ça vient faire là?

-Bah supposons qu'il puisse tout retrouver grâce à une émotion forte. Alors, il sufirait de lui faire croire qu'on est ensemble et peut-être que...

-Attends...tu voudrais lui faire croire qu'on sort ensemble voir si ça réveille un peu sa mémoire?

-Mouais...Enfin, juste passer devant lui comme si on vivait le grand amour.

-Je sais pas si je peux..

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas... Tout à l'heure il m'a dit des choses gentilles, peut-être que celui qu'on connaît se foutait de nous, ne fesait que jouer avec nous alors que ses sentiments...

-Stop! arrette là. C'est un homonculus. Qu'il aie une mémoire ou pas, ça ne change rien. Il ne peut rien ressentir. Toi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Alors ce que tu me dis, ça voudrais dire que tu jouais avec lui?

-Non.

-OO! Tu l'aimes?!

-Mais..euh...Hey!

-Quoi

-Tu s'rais pas jalouse?

-Nan.

-Bon allez steuplé!!!!!

-Bon, ok...

-Yay!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

La porte se referme, lassant seuls Envy, Mustang et Hawkeye.

-Bien mon p'tit. Tu es sûr que tu ne te souviens de rien?

-Oui monsieur._ Tu m'fais hiech, dégage!_

-Colonel, les photos.

-Oui merci, Lieutenant

Riza passe les photos à Roy. Sur ces photos, Ed et lui entrain de flirter, une ou on pourrait voir qu'ils s'embrassent. Il lui tend le paquet. Surpris de se voir avec ce blond, il réussi quand même à articuler une pphrase malgès sa gêne:

-Je...J'm'en souviens pas.

-Fais un effort, bon sang d'bois!

-Si jvous dis que j'men rapelle pas!

-Colonel, il a raison.

Aussitôt, ils sortent de la chambre.

_"C'est bizarre. J'ai pleins de petits truc au ventre et pourquoi je suis rouge?"_ Vany et Ed rentrent dans la chambre au même moment, main dans la main. Envy sent soudain une colère pas possible envers Ed.Ils commencent à lui parler, il n'écoute qu'à moitié. Voyant leurs mains se toucher, il est ramené néamoins à la réalité par une phrase qui à pour effet de lui fouttre un giffle.

-N'est-ce pas mon coeur!

Le pire se produit. Ed et elle s'effleurent les lèvres (en même temps, ils sont forcés).

-Bon, vous sortez peut-être ensemble mais n'en faîtes pas profiter tout le monde

Vany soupire, se lève.

-Ed, tu peux me laisser seule avec lui?

-Je sors.

Une fois la porte fermée, elle tourne la tête (Vany pas la porte XD) vers Envy.

-Envy, on ne sort pas ensemble, c'était juste pour voir si le choc t'avait fait récupérer la mémoire.

-euh...Dis...Ed et moi, on..?

-Ah, oui. En fait, il aimait bien le torturer. Plus mentalement que physiquement. Alors, souvent, pour le taquiner, il l'embrassait. Mais le jour Ed a répondu,ils ont commencé une histoire. C'est tout.

-Tout à l'heure, tu m'as menti.

-?

-Tu l'aimais.

-Quoi?

-Sinon, pourquoi tu aurais rougi quand je t'ai touché la joue quand tu pleurais?

-C'est juste que...Je...J'aimais juste son apparence, c'est tout.

-nh. Pas convaincu

-Ouais bah je sais que t'es un con qui est vaincu

La réaction fut imminente. Il serre les poings. Se jette sur elle en criant:

-Répètes un peu ce que tu viens de dire?!

-SILENCE ON EST DANS UN HOPITAL!!!

-..

-...

Vany a des petites étoiles dans les yeux. Seul le vrai peut réagir comme ça.

-Envy, c'est toi?

-N.. Nan ,je me suis emporté, désolé.

Déception. Elle y a cru. _pourquoi ça me fait mal au coeur? Oula... J'crois kje pousse loin, là..._

-Dommage."

-Tu veux le retrouver?

-Pas seulement moi. Les autres et elle. Et puis, même si je lui dirais jamais en face, ça me...manque toutes ces petites bagarres...

-C'est qui "elle"

-Oh! t'as pas à le savoir.

-Vany?

-Hum?

-tu peux tenlever de ma jambe?

-Ah! oui oui excuse!

Elle est toute rouge. Elle s'était assise sur sa jambe.

-Euh...Pourquoi je porte une jupe?

-Ah, oui, ça! en fait, euh...Il s'habillait toujours comme ça.

-C'est une fille alors?

-Nan! c'est juste qu'il aimait sa jupe.

-J'ai quel âge

-_j'vais pas lui dire qu'il a 400 berges..._euh...17..oui, c'est ça, 17 ans.

-_elle ment ou quoi?_

_¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨_

-Tata Lust?

**SWING!** Wrath vient de se faire découper en fines rondelles.

-M'appelles pas comme ça, ça fait vieux

-(après recomposition)...on va voir Envy à l'hopital?

-Allez, go!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Vany attendait devant l'hopital Lust et Wrath qui devaient arriver

-Bon, ils s'grouillent, là?! C'est qu'il fait nuit!

-T'as peur du noir?

-Ah bah Lust, il était temps! Tiens! Où est Wrath?

-Là

Lust montre du doigt (mal polie!) des petites tranches saignantes qui commencent à se rassembler pour prendre la forme de Wratth

-Wrathy-chou qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Lust?

-il m'a appelée Tata-Lust et il appelle Scar Tonton-Scar!

-Ah...Je comprend

-Bon on va voir l'amnésique?

-Go!

Ils monntent à l'étage, ouvrent la porte et...

* * *

(1): vive le manga! phrase dite par Ed dans le chapitre 8.

Ah! ça vous laisse sur le popotin une fin comme ça?

Pour avoir la suite, mon ami "Go" se fera un plaisir de contribuer au bon développent de cette fanfiction. Merci d'appuyer et de gaspiller 1mn de votre emploi du temps chargé pour moi. se force à écrire pour préparer la rentrée


	3. explications

**Titre**: amnésique, moi? 

**Author**: Lilou-chan

**résumé:** un palmier se bat contre un chibi et il devient amnésique...edoxenvy/ envyxother (other: vany)

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:**Humor/Romance

**Warning:** Yaoi & Royais. If you don't like it, don't read it!

**Disclaimer**: J'arrive à dessiner quelques persos ici présents, apparemment ça suffit pas... Y'a que Vany (que j'arrive pas à trouver une belle apparence) qui est n'a moua!

**Ndla:** Mon chapitre 3 est dans mon ordi qui es t cassé. Si je le retrouve, je le re-posterai en chapiter 3 bis...Ça m'étonnerai.  
**Chapitre trois: explications.**

Ils ouvrent la porte et... assistent à un spectacle réjouissant: Envy traite Ed de tous les petits surnoms qu'il lui donnaient. Du "pipsqueak" au "Nabot", en passant par "Chibi" (san ou chan) (Ed: petits surnoms?petits?????GRRRRRRRR!! Lilou-chan: rire nerveux)  
Une idée malsaine germe dans la tête de Wrath. Il se jette dans la salle en criant:  
-Papa!  
**----- GRAND BLANC-**  
-Papa..??? répètent-ilos tous en choeur.  
-Bah oui toi c'est papa et elle c'est maman Lust!  
Il aime se faire découper ou quoi? Ed cache les yeux d'Envy pendant qu'elle tranche Wrath en petits carrés bien carés avec des angles droits et une telle précision que même Barry en aurait blêmi.

-Nan mais! moi, sa mère?! et puis quoi encore!  
-C'est vrai?  
-Mais nan...euh...Ça c'était y'a longtemps, je venais d'essayer ma robe et on était bourrés...Et puis euh.  
**----ENORME BLANC-  
**-Ahhh! tu veux dire que toi et lui vous...?beuwark! s'exclame Vany, dégoutée

Envy n'écoute plus la conversation. Il veut savoir ce qu'il a fait à Vany. Ed se rapproche et lui passe une main devant les yeux. Envy se souvient. Vany lui a dit qu'ils pensaient au choc émotionnel. Alors il prend Ed par le col et le smacke comme pas deux. Wrath le remarque. Il tire légèrement sur la robe de Lust qui ouvre de grands yeux. Vany les regarde, sidérée. Quand il décide de le lâcher, il obtient ce qu'il cherchait. Il se rappelle de ÇA.  
-Vous pouvez me laisser seul avec Vany?  
Ils sortent.

* * *

Wrath s'accroche à la taille de Ed dans l'espoir de lui prendre son corps. Lust pense_..."Il ne doit pas se rappeler de ce qu'elle lui a dit...Ça m'embête"  
_-Lâche môôa!  
-NAN

-J'veux aller pisser!  
-je reste

-SALE PERVERS!  
mais je crois que ce qui vous intéresse c'est ce que ce disent Vany et Envy. (Non?)

* * *

-Vany, je crois crois que j'ai trouvé ce que tu voulait pas me dire. En fait j'ai juste vu que je repartais avec un sourire de psychopathe et que toi tu étais comme terrorisée avec un filet de sang qui glissait sur ton menton.  
-C'est bien ce moment...dit-elle avec une once de tristesse dans la voix.  
-Q'uest-ce c'est passé?  
-En fait il m'a...enfin...embrassée sans douceur..dans le seul but de me faire souffrir...pour me faire saigner.

-C'est tout ce que tu voulais?

Elle repart vers la porte (ndla: nan pas la Porte noire...ok ok je me tais). Elle pose une main sur la poignée quand il l'appelle

-Vany! euh...désolée de t'embêter avec cette question mais...tu ressens quoi exactement?  
-T'as souvent été là pour moi, t'as toujours éssayé de me comprendre et pour ça je te remercie vraiment du fond de mon petit coeur... T'étais pour moi comme un grand frère, le grand frère idéal, toujours là quand il le fallait, toujours là pour faire sourire même dans les pires situations, toujours là pour arranger mes bêtises, mais aussi pour plaisanter dans les bons moments... je regréttes de ne pas t'avoir témoigné plus d'affection... _Je t'aime, comme une petite soeur aime son grand frère_... J'espére que tu es plus heureux maintenant... Même ces petites bagarres m'ont plus atachée à toi.Même ce que tu m'as fait ne m'a pas fait changer d'avis.  
Elle sourit et repart, le laisant à ses pensées.  
Elle prend Wrath comme un petit bébé, libérant ainsi Ed de son poids.  
-Tu peux aller pisser.  
-Merci!  
-Allez, v'nez on s'casse.  
-Vany, tu..ça va?comence à dire Lust

-Je vais très bien.  
-Tu souris, c'est pas ton habitude. Il t'a dit quelque chose?  
-Nan, je lui ai juste dis la vérité.  
-Alors...?tu l'...?  
-Eh ho! je lui ai juste dit "je t'aime comme une petite soeur aime son grand frère." C'est tout

-Ah!  
-Et Toi toi tu peux parler, vu ce que t'as fait avec lui, hein.  
-OH!!!! c'est un poids sur mon dos qui m'empêche de t'étriper!  
-Ah, c'est vrai! c'est Wrath qui te gêne!

* * *

Le landemain, Vany ne se préoccupe plus du tout de l'état d'Envy. Au point même qu'elle ne se rappelle plus où il est. Elle se promène et tombe sur Ed qui coure. Elle l'engueule puis s'excuse. Elle remarque qu'il a une tête de chaipas quoi.  
-Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
-Tu ferais mieux de venir voir!  
Ils se relèvent et se mettent à courrir frénétiquement en dirextion de l'hopital. Ed s'arrête devant l'accueil. En effet. Le spectacle aurait été normal si Mustang se tenait là. Traduction: Envy est en train de draguer. De draguer l'interne super-mignone. L'interne super-mignone avec une poitrine qui l'est tout autant. Elle se contente de sourire niaisement. Et de rougir niaisement. Vany regarde Ed.

-Ed, c'est plutôt bien. Il a retrouvé cette putain d'habitude de draguer la première belle nana qui passe.  
-Mais oui mais nan!  
Vany version goutte d'eau derrière la tête... À la demande (ou plutôt supplication) d'Ed, elle va le chercher. Elle s'approche

-...e mec devait être un idiot pour passer à côté d'une si belle beauté.  
-Oh! mais.  
-Hum hum!  
Envy tourne la tête et l'interne aussi.  
-Oh! Vany! quet-ce que tu fais là?demande-t-il innocemment

-Maintenant Envy t'es gentil t'arrêtes de draguer cette gentille interne.  
-Pourquoi? tu s'rais pas jalouse?  
-Moi non, Ed est malheureux!  
Elle le tire par l'oreille et libère cette interne.  
-J'pense que tu peux arrêter de me tirer l'oreille comme ça!  
-Pas envie

-Ouach! pourquoi tu tires comme ça?  
-Tu m'énèrves, c'est tout

* * *

Ils repartent. Envy retourne dans sa chambre. Avec un sourire de psychopathe qui fait craquer l'auteure (comment ça chuis cinglée??ça je le sais!)  
_"Avec ce que je vais faire, ils vont plus me prendre pour un petit agneau...Ça fait des heures que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire"  
Il s'asseoid sur son lit et commence à sortir un bocal de dessous son lit. Il l'ouvre et..._

(À suivre)

* * *

Chapitre un peu court, oui je sais Mais bon, demain le tome 9 sort...Je vais me jetter dessus...

Sinon mon best pote il voudrai bien se faire taper!!!! mon best pote il s'appelle "GO"!!


	4. foutage de mouise

**Chapitre quatre: foutage de mouise**

Il s'asseoid sur son lit et commence à sortir un bocal de dessous son lit. Il l'ouvre et en sort des pierres rouges (ndla: pas tapeeeeeeeer!!! pas tapeeeeeer.  
_"Il ont marché... Je savais bien qu'ils étaient stupides mais à ce point... Ils ont même pas remarqué la différence... En même temps... Edo est plus mignon quand il sait que je suis pas moi ..." "Attends..." "J'ai pensé quoi, là? EDO N'EST PAS MIGNON!!!!"_ Imaginez-vous la scène: Envy se bat contre lui-même... Assisen tailleur sur son lit,en train de se tirer les cheveux, la mine enervée..._ "BON D'ACCORD IL EST PEUT ÊTRE KAWAÏ MAIS JUSTE UN PEU...Un peu beaucoup même.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!J'EN AI MARRE!!!! ÇA RECOMMENCE!!!!NON IL EST PAS_ _MIGNON!"_ Cette fois-ci c'est plus un combat mais véritable guerre.  
Il s'arrête, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il range rapidos tout son borzak et dit:  
-Oui oui chuis là, y'a pas le feu! "Merde! si jme remets à causer comme ça, ils vont s'en appercevoir"  
L'interne de tout à l'heure entre.  
-Excusez moi mais...euh... Vous avez de la visite.  
-"Sûrement Vany et le chibi..."Ok ok qu'ils viennent Une fille d'environ 10 ans entre -Naï ?  
-C'est chouette! tu te souviens comment j'mappelle!  
-Te fous pas d'moi.  
-Alors même amnésique t'es aussi vulgaire?  
Il lui passe sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air presque fraternel -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?  
-Attends, c'est moi qui devrais te poser la question, vu qu't'es plus amnésique!  
-Ah oui, j'avais oublié...Toi et ton détecteur de mensonges.  
La petite fille sursaute au mot "mensonges". Elle le regarde, ses grands yeux violets ouverts presque plus inhumainement qu'ils le sont. J'en profite pour la détailler: des cheveux bruns/roux courts jusqu'au milieu du coup, à peu près la même tenue que Vany mais en encore plus lâche et des vrais gants, environ 1m 40 (en quoi ça nous intéresse.  
-Je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'est pas un détecteur de mensonges!  
-Allez, fais pas la gueule pour ça! T'as 100 ans et t'as toujours le comportement d'une gamine! j'le crois pas!  
-Alors toi, le vieux pervers!

* * *

Vany et Lust (sans Wrath parceque "Maman Sloth est là!") se dirigent vers la chambre du "malade" quand elles s'arrêtent net en entendant cette voix enfantine si bien connue des filles. Elles se regardent, blêmissant à vive allure.  
-Tu crois que...c'est elle?  
-J'espère pas.  
Elles se dirigent vers la porte et ouvrent très très très très très lentement la porte. En voyant la personne qu'elles ne voulaient pas voir, une des deux déprime et l'autre se met à rire nerveusement... cependant, les deux arrivent à articuler un seul et même mot en même temps:  
-Naïvety.  
La dénomée Naï se retourne et d'un sourire carnassier leur dit:  
-Oui c'est moi... Lust, Vanity entrez entrez vous dérangez pas.  
-M'APPELLES PAS COMME ÇA, ONEE-CHAN NO BAKA!  
-Oh! fais attentions à comment tu m'cause, ma p'tite!  
-Naï, tu fais quoi là? -Bah, Dante me soulait alors j'l'ai tuée... Et pis j'ai appris ce que notre palmier préféré c'était fait alors.  
-MAPPELLES PAS COMME ÇA, NEE-CHAN NO BAKA!  
-TOI tu t'la ferme!..  
-Il est ou pipseak?  
-Il est occupé avec son colonel...Enfin, occupé...La blonde-9mm sortait de son bureau en pleurant...Occupé, occupé...souffle Vany, indifférente

-OKKK!!Tu veux dire que?  
-quoi, serais-tu jaloux?  
-Nan, nan... _"Merde! juste au moment ou j'allais avoir besoin de lui...bon bah, Naï, intouchable. Lust, elle me scellerai...Vany, elle me tuerai pour de bon...Mais c'est la seule qui me connaît pas bien...bon ok...OMG si je savais que ça m'arriverrai un truc comme ça"  
_-Envy t'es sûr que ça va?  
Naï a apparemment viré Lust et Vany, pour s'approprier notre haricot vert manqué. La petite fille s'aaseoid sur les genoux de son "grand frère" et commence à piaffer des bêtises et ne se rend pas compte qu'il ne l'écoute pas. Elle sourit façon "jevaisbientôttuerquelquun" et lui donne la gifle du siècle.  
-Pourquoi tu m'frappe?  
-Tu m'écoutais pas.  
-Baka.  
-Tu m'dois une fière chandelle!  
-è...pourquoi?  
-j'ai réussi à te couvrir pour pas qu'elles sachent que t'es plus amnésique depuis longtemps. -Eh oh! Ça fait 100 ans que tu m'pourris l'existance alors steuplait t'arrête! Me prend pas pour une bille, j'sais bien que tu veux quelque chose!  
-Ohh...En effet je veux quelque chose...Comme je suis naïve!  
-En même temps, c'est pas pour rien que tu t'appelles comme ça!  
-Tais toi. Enfait, je veux que tu restes avec moi, Nii-san!  
-Chuis pas ton frère et pis pourquoi je devrais t'obéir?  
-Ouinnn!  
-J'vois pas trop la différence entre toi et Wrath.  
-T'ES MYOPE OU QUOI????BIENSÛR QU'Y A UNE DIFFÉRENCE!  
-soupir t'es chiante quand tu t'y mets -¤tête de chien battu¤ mais eeeeeeuuuuuuuu!! fait-elle en sortant une lime à ongle super tranchante de nulle-part.  
-Repose cette lime par terre -Baka.  
-TU LA REPOSES J'TE DIS!!!fiait-il en levant son poing

-Ok ok...t'es vraiment chiant toi aussi

-Oh...c'est blessant ça!¤ yeux Chibis et larmes¤

-NAN!pas pleurer!!! (ndla: ça c'est MA réplique)  
Comme pris par pitié, il la prend dans ses bras. C'est ce moment que choisissent Edo et Vany pour débarquer. Edo est géné, Vany se fige.

POV Vany

_Elle a réussi...Elle l'a pris dans ses filets... Puré...Ça fout la mouise ça! Il l'a prise dans ses bras.  
_FIN POV

Envy sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre et elle affiche un sourire triomphant. Il voit Edo qui se gratte la nuque géné et Vany qui se fige.  
Naï brise le silence - Alors? Vany, j'ai gagné?fait-elle d'un air goguenard.  
-Pas encore.  
-Oh mais ça ne saurait tarder.  
Sur ce, elle passe son index sous le menton du palmier qui rougit un peu et...

* * *

AH! Je veux des reviews!!! eh oui fin de chapitre! la suite arrive dans pas longtemps! 


	5. chatouilleux?

**Titre**: Amnésique, moi?

**Author:** lilou-chan

**résumé**: un palmier se bat contre un chibi...et devient amnésique (edoxenvy / envyxother (other: vany)

**Rating**: K+

**Genre:** humor/romance

**WARNING:YAOI : if you don't like it, don't read it**

**Disclaimer:** J'arrive à dessiner Tous les persos mais c'est pas suffisant..

**Ndla:** bon bah voila le chapitre 5! merci pour les reviews

Lumineko -- oui oui tu peux cliquer sur le chapitre suivant maintenant!

**Chapitre cinq: chatouilleux? **

Envy sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre et elle affiche un sourire triomphant. Il voit Edo qui se gratte la nuque géné et Vany qui se fige. Voir Naï assise sur les genoux d'Envy sans qu'il la tue, c'est choquant (ndla: je vais la tuer cette perso...elle me le pique, là)  
Naï brise le silence

- Alors? Vany, j'ai gagné?fait-elle d'un air goguenard.

-Pas encore.

-Oh mais ça ne saurait tarder...

Sur ce, elle passe son index sous le menton du palmier qui rougit un peu et... s'approche à de quelques centimètres du visage de notre ami palmier...Comme elle est naïve... Il comprend tout l'espace d'une seconde et la gifle (ndla: me demandez pas coment j'en sais rien). Tous les regardent comme s'ils avaient dit que la Terre est carré et que le chocolat a le gout du gazon. Elle le regarde, furieuse et puis part dans un rire mauvais.

-Oh, oui que je suis naïve!

Profitant de ce laps de temps, elle s'empare brièvement, juste une demi-seconde, des lèvres de notre palmier qui ne peut que rougir. Vany fusille Naï du regard et s'en va.

-Envy, j'ai gané le pari qu'on a fait...Tu es a moi

-NANI?! Quel pari?

-Tu t'en rappelles pas? C'était y'a longtemps, tu t'souviens? on a parié que la premiere qui réussirait à t'avoir t'aurai pour de bon.

-baka c'est trop gentil. d'abord tu me fais du chantage et après t'essaie de m'acheter...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Edo est parti à la recherche de Vany qui sans doute devait se soulager au pied d'un arbre. Bonne pioche. Elle est là, recroquevillée sur elle-même, en train de pleurer silencieusement.

-T'es bête...finit-il par dire

-de quoi tu parle snif?

-tu pleures pourquoi? parce qu'elle te l'a piqué?

-Nan... Le pari... on a parié que la premiere qui réussirait à l'avoir l'aurai pour de bon. et l'autre devrait partir... Mais pas encore..Je veux pas encore être dehors...Je veux pas qu'ils reviennent!...Je suis perduuuuuuuuuuuuuee!Je veux pas encore me retrouver comme ça...

-et pourquoi tu devrais lui obéir?

-Elle sait faire de l'alchimie...elle est capable de me tuer...De me sceller...de m'enfermer comme Greed...Mais je veux pas...Ma seconde vie n'a pas été longue...Mais elle m'a déjà torturée...Cette..cette...k'so...

-calme

-TU VEUX QUE JME CALME??!!

-!

-désolée...Je..jme suis emportée...gomen...¤re-pleure¤

-...Mais c'est qui cette fille?

-C'est une homonculus elle aussi et elle est capable de faire de l'alchimie. Elle a essayé de prendre Envy dans ses filets.. pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison...Et elle nous torture Lust et moi..

-Donc moi, elle s'en fout

-Bahhhhhhhhhhh...

-Ok...si elle vous torture c'est parcequ'elle veut pas que vous lui piquiez. Donc moi, elle s'en fout.

-Et puis, moi ça m'aide pas.

-Bah il ne reste plus qu'à faire un autre pari

-Ah pas bête, ça!

-tu crois quoi! je suis un génie!

-mouais...

-voilà l'idée que j'ai.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils entrent dans la chambre pour la deuxième fois. Cette fois, Naï est en train de bouder à l'autre bout de la chambre, dans un coin et Envy est en train de somnoler. Quand la porte s'ouvre, Naï saute sur ses pieds et s'approche de Vany qui la regarde d'un air de défi

-Tu t'es décidée à revenir, c'est bien.

-J'ai un autre deal à te proposer.

-OH? un défi? chouette chouette!

-La première qui réussi à frapper Envy ne part pas mais l'autre devra s'exiler.

-J'accepte! Vu que notre palmier (ndla: pas tapeeeeeeeeerrrr!!!) est lui-même

-QUOI????MOI JME TRAQUASSE POUR LUI FAIRE RETROUVER LA MÉMOIRE ALORS QU'IL L'A RETROUVÉE?!

Elle fait craquer ses phalanges une à une et saute sur lui pour bien évidemment le frapper à mort. Il réussit à l'esquiver, mais pas bien longtemps.Il esquive 1coup puis deux, mais le troisième de justesse...Elle réussit à le faire tomber de son lit. Il est surpris. Il n'a jamais eu affaire à une Vany en colère pour de vrai auparavant. Il se reçoit un pin dans la figure. Elle a gagné. Elle se retourne en s'essuyant les mains, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, le laissant par terre en train de la fusiller du regard.

-Bien. Naï, tu peux partir tout de suite!

-GRR! j'aurais ma vangeance et là, tu crèveras!

Elle saute par la fenêtre, honteuse. Vany se retourne vers Envy avec un sourire inquiétant peint sur le visage.

-J'en ai pas fini avec toi!!

-Vany, tu peux m'en laisser un peu, moi aussi faut que jme défoule.

-Viens, on s'le fait à deux.

SALE AMBIANCE

Envy recule jusqu'au mur avant de se faire "punir" sadiquement par deux furies. Il s'en tirera en rigolant, Vany assise sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de faire autre chose que rire et Ed en train de le chatouiller. C'est **LA** punition à faire.

-Vany tu peux t'enlever de la?dit Edo, en train de s'amuser.

-ouais

Elle le libère de son poids (ndla: pas taper prof de physique!j'vais quand même pas dire "le libére de sa masse"?). Vany en profite pour le chatouiller encore plus. Envy fini par se rouler en boule.

-Ed, j'crois que c'est bon... Laisse le respirer, le chou!

La journée se termine ainsi, en éclats de rires. Quand Ed et Vany repartent, Envy s'aseoid. _"Finalement, j'ai pas payé si fort que ça!"_Il voit un papier posé sur la table de nuit _"tiens! c'est qu oi ce papier?"_ Il déplie le papier et lit le message écrit d'une écriture ronde et soignée:  
"_J'aurais aimé que tu m'aimes comme on aime le soleil. Que tu me dises que le monde est beau, Que c'est beau d'aimer. J'aurais aimé que tu m'écrives le plus beau des poèmes et que tu construises un empire juste pour mon sourire. Devenir le soleil pour sécher mes sanglots. Et faire battre le ciel pour un futur plus beau. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tu vois je n'y peux rien Ce monde n'est pas pour moi. Ce monde n'est pas le mien_. ( saez:je veux qu'on arrête de martysriser ma chanson!) _Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime... C'est dommage... Mon monde c'est l'au delà... Au revoir..."_

_"Merdeuh! me dis pas que c'est elle qu'a écrit ça? Après tout, j'en ai quoi à faire qi elle meurt ou pas? Oh oui que je suis cruel" "Attends..au revoir... Mais Qu'elle aille en enfer, oui!"_

Il se glisse sous les draps et s'endort _"De toute façon, demain je sors d'ici"  
_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

* * *

Vany rentre avec un grand sourire peint sur le visage. Lust et Wrath décident, d'un accord commun (très rare), d'aller lui parler (et de la chambrer, soit dit en passant). Elle rentre dans sa chambre, ferme la porte et s'adosse contre celle-ci. "_Alala..quel baka jvous jure!...N'empêche qu'on s'est bien amusés et que Naï a définitivent foutu le camp"  
_Elle s'asseoid sur son lit quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Lust et Wrath se tiennent là, tout sourires.

-C'est qui le baka?

-"chiottes!, jvais pas leur dire..si? J'AI PARLÉ TOUT HAUT?!"Bah en faiteuh...

-Dis tout à tata Lust..dit Lust

-Eh tata Lust...!

**SWING ET RE-SWING**. Wrath découpé en fines rondelles

-BEUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'VAIS L'DIRE À MAMAN SLOTH!!!!!

-...

-...

-Bah...Allez, vas-y, dis meuwa ce qui te fait sourire comme ça!

-Ok...j'ai réussi à exiler Naï... Envy a récupéré la mémoire et Ed et moi on l'a bien puni...

-! vous l'avez puni? Quel genre de punition?

-Le genre à tu peux plus respirer tellement on te chatouille..

-Ah! vous l'avez chatouillé!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Ça se passe dans un coin loin de la ville. Une fine silhouette enfantine se tient la, au milieu d'un cerlce. Un courant d'air vient jouer avec ses cheveux. Son visage se crispe davantage. Une larme coule. Sur son visage vide de toute expression roule une larme faisant contraste avec la neutralité de son expression. L'enfant s'accroupit et pose ses mains au sol. Une lumière bleutée intense envahit cet espace naturel... Une douleur insupportable gagne bientôt tout le corps de l'enfant qui se met bientôt à rejeter des pierres de la couleur du sang. Elle ne peut plus revenir en arrière, c'est fini. Elle a pris sa décision. Elle a décidé de ne plus exister. Car dans ce monde, elle n'est qu'un fardeau. Car l'être le plus cher de son coeur l'a rejettée. Il l'a rejetée. Pendant longtemps, elle a souffert par jalousie. La jalousie est un amour tellement triste.. (ndla: le tire d'une fic "Jealousy is such a sad love..."). Elle ne veut plus l'embêter...Alors ce soir, elle va mettre fin à ses jours. La lumière s'efface petit à petit, laissant place à l'enfant. Elle est désormais humaine. Ses lèvres bougent, laissant échapper un vague murmure. Un murmure si bas, si presque inaudible (c'est français?) qu'on aurait pas pu l'entendre. Un murmure de déséspoir, de tristesse. De détresse. Un simple murumure qui dit "désolée de t'avoir pourri la vie...Adieu..." Une autre larme coule sur son visage. "Pardon..." Elle sort un poignard de je-ne-sais-où et le lance en l'air. Lorsqu'il retombe, c'est pour transpercer son ventre. Elle écarquille les yeux et crache du sang. Elle retombe brusquement sur le sol. Un vague sourire triste de dessine sur ses lèvres. Une vague phrase sort de sa bouche. "gomenasai". Elle referme doucement les paupières et rend son derniers souffle. Son sang continue de couler. La vie la quitte. Elle est devant une grande portre. Elle s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre. Des milliers de petites mains en sortent. Elles la prennent. L'enfer va bientôt commencer pour elle.

* * *

Eh oui fin du chapitre supra triste mais bon, je déprime donc c'est normal...

Bon sinon les reviews sont les bienvenues et c'est moins dangereux que le chocolat...!

Mon ami "Go" est là!


	6. malade?

**_Titre:_** amnésique, moi?

**_Author:_** Lilou-chan

**_résumé_**:à la suite d'une petite dispute avec un chibi, un palmier deviet amnésique et ça cause beaucoup d'ennuis...

**_Rating:_** K+

**_Genre:_**Humor/Romance/drama

_**Warning: tristoune**_

**_Disclaimer:_** J'aimerai avoir Fma un jour, mais, heureusement pour eux, il n'y a que Vany qui m'appartient...(et tous les figurants..)

**_Ndla:_** gomenasai sumimasen pour le retard! ce chapitre-là aura peut-être été long à venir..PEUT-être...enfin, il a été long tout court!Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé et qui ont patienté jusqu'ici

Koni-chan - merci pour la remarque, je vais faire une petite récapitulation!

bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤hum...récapitulatif... des personnages..¤**

Aloors..

**Vany:** c'est une homonculus qui est née il y a environ...1 an et demi. Elle est "amie" avec un peu tout le monde, son péché est la vanité (bon bon bonbon: c'est comme l'orgueil, mais j'aime pas Pride)Elle n'a pas de "pouvoir" spécifique, sinon de pouvoir avoir quelques bribes de sentiments humains.

**Naï:** C'est aussi une homonculus née de mon cru. Elle a cent ans ou plus (l'auteure a la flemme de faire dans le détail). Son péché est la naïveté. Elle non plus n'a pas de pouvoir spécifique. Elle avait concidéré notre palmier national (aïe! Non Envy, repose cette batte de base-ball tout de suite!) comme un grand frère et a fini par "l'aimer" (bon on sait qu'ils ne sont pas censés ressentir des choses, mais bon...). Elle se suicidera pour ce dernier, pour ne plus l'embêter

C'est tout pour les personnages de mon cru, si j'en invente d'autres, je les présenterai à la fin du chapitre où ils appparaissent.

* * *

**Chapitre six: Malade?...**

Ca se passe dans un coin loin de la ville. Une fine silhouette enfantine se tient la, au milieu d'un cerlce. Un courant d'air vient jouer avec ses cheveux. Son visage se crispe davantage. Une larme coule. Sur son visage vide de toute expression roule une larme faisant contraste avec la neutralité de son expression. L'enfant s'accroupit et pose ses mains au sol. Une lumière bleutée intense envahit cet espace naturel... Une douleur insupportable gagne bientôt tout le corps de l'enfant qui se met bientôt à rejeter des pierres de la couleur du sang. Elle ne peut plus revenir en arrière, c'est fini. Elle a pris sa décision. Elle a décidé de ne plus exister. Car dans ce monde, elle n'est qu'un fardeau. Car l'être le plus cher de son coeur l'a rejettée. Il l'a rejetée. Pendant longtemps, elle a souffert par jalousie. La jalousie est un amour tellement triste.. (ndla: le tire d'une fic "Jealousy is such a sad love..."). Elle ne veut plus l'embêter...Alors ce soir, elle va mettre fin à ses jours. La lumière s'efface petit à petit, laissant place à l'enfant. Elle est désormais humaine. Ses lèvres bougent, laissant échapper un vague murmure. Un murmure si bas, si presque inaudible (c'est français?) qu'on aurait pas pu l'entendre. Un murmure de déséspoir, de tristesse. De détresse. Un simple murumure qui dit "désolée de t'avoir pourri la vie...Adieu..." Une autre larme coule sur son visage. "Pardon..." Elle sort un poignard de je-ne-sais-où et le lance en l'air. Lorsqu'il retombe, c'est pour transpercer son ventre. Elle écarquille les yeux et crache du sang. Elle retombe brusquement sur le sol. Un vague sourire triste de dessine sur ses lèvres. Une vague phrase sort de sa bouche. "gomenasai". Elle referme doucement les paupières et rend son derniers souffle. Son sang continue de couler. La vie la quitte. Elle est devant une grande porte. Elle s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre. Des milliers de petites mains en sortent. Elles la prennent. L'enfer va bientôt commencer pour elle...

Elle est là, allongée sur son lit, pensive_. "c'est bizarre...J'ai entendu ce qu'elle a pensé...space..."_ Elle se retourne. Quelque chose ne tourne plus rond, tout d'un coup...Elle a chaud et froid en même temps. Elle a de la peine et est contente à la fois...Mal et bien en même temps. En gros, elle a de la fièvre. Doucement, elle sombre dans l'inconscience

* * *

C'est le matin. Mais pas n'importe quel matin: il sort -enfin- de l'hopital.Donc, il sort joyeusement du lit, et sort de sa chambre. Il sort de l'hopital sans trop se faire remarquer, il revient à leur "planque actuelle" et reste choqué. Lust n'est pas dans le canapé à se limer les ongles (inutilement), elle est dans la chambre de Vany, en train de faire les cent pas. Curieux, il entre dans la chambre. Lust de retourne et lui dit, d'une seule traite: 

-Ah, t'es rentré toi!!! vite, vite!! Il faut faire quelque chose et vite!!! Vany elle se reveille paaaaaaaaaaas!!  
-Calme toi! J'te rappelle qu'elle est pas faible!  
-Oui mais elle a un comportement comme les humains!  
-? c'est à dire?  
-DE LA FIEVREUH!  
-Me gueule pas d'ssus, chuis pas sourd à s'que j'sache.  
-Toi qu'est vieux, dis moi comment on fait baisser la fievre!!  
-t'insinues quoi là?  
-Réponds à ma question.  
-Nan  
-Steu plait  
-Nan  
-Allez!!!  
-Nan  
-Ou jte colle Wrath pendant un long moment!  
-T'as gagné!  
-Youpi!  
-Va chercher une bassine d'eau froide et un morceau de tissu  
-Merciiiiiiiiii  
-Mais quelle hystérique celle-là, j'te jure

Lust étant partie chercher de l'eau FROIDE (Lust, tourne l'autre robinet, la c'est de l'eau chaude...oui comme ça), Envy décide de s'assoir sur la chaise posée à côté du lit. Il s'assit donc, et dit à Vany (nan mais quel imbécile celui-là aussi! elle dort elle peut pas t'entendre!)

-Eh ben dis-donc! regarde moi ça, ça dort et ça a de la fievre..pfft mais quelle faible!

Vany -qui ne dormait pas- (zut alors j'ai rien dit --") entrouvit les yeux et lui dit d'une voix faible (le mot utilisé le plus souvent ici, apparemment)

-Ta...gueule...  
-Hm? Ah tiens t'es réveillée?  
-...  
-Eh ben dis donc, quelle conversation!  
-Faut que...jte dise...  
-?  
-Naï...elle...est...  
-Elle a quoi Naï?  
-Elle..est...partie...loin...  
-Elle est partie où?

Trop tard, elle s'est rendormie! Lust revient à ce moment là.

-Bon j'en fait quoi maintenant de ça?  
-Laisse tomber Lust, j'vais le faire, sinon je crains le pire!  
-T'insinues quoi par là?  
-pff..ferme la et regarde comment on fait!  
- je suis pas une incapable.

Envy soupire. C'est fou ce que Lust peut être agaçante des fois... Donc il prend la bassine, trempe le morceau de tissus dans l'eau, l'essore et le pose sur le front de la malade. Il se retourne vers Lust et dit:

-C'est comme ça qu'on fait.  
-Humpf.  
-Et tu refais pareil dans une demi-heure.  
-Oui le chef!  
-Ta gueule un peu...  
-On dirait que ça va un peu mieux entre Vany et toi.  
-Hn?  
-Bah oui, y'a de moins en moins de bagarres, et les discussions ne se résument plus à "jvais t'faire la peau" ou à "tu va creveeeeer!!!"  
-C'est juste que ça devient lassant.  
-Ah bon? Tu crois que tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne?  
-Tu vas où?  
-Hum...c'est privé.  
-Ne donnes pas de détails je crois que j'ai compris...ok je reste.  
-Merci t'es un amûûr!  
-pfff

Lust l'a encore laissé seul...comme c'est dommage pour lui... Vany ouvre les yeux fébrilement. Elle tourne son regard vers le silhouette qu'elle apperçoit... _Mais...je fais quoi à dormir moi? Aïe...ya tout qui me fait mal...pff...Même ouvrir les yeux ça me coute cher...Attends...c'est bien qui je crois que c'est qui et là?! Mais il fout quoi à me veiller?_

Envy tourne la tête vers la "malade". Elle a l'air d'être consciente. Ca lui fait pitié quand même. Alors, pris dans un élan de pitié, il pose sa main sur la joue -brûlante- de Vany. Celle ci tourne sonregard vers lui et parvient à articuler: "Me touches pas ou t'es mort". Envy, surpris, enlève sa main de sa joue et laisse échapper un petit rire. Pour éviter de se recevoir une baffe monumentale, il dit:

-Eh bien, tu te réveilles on dirait! mais bouges pas, tu vas retomber dans les pommes apres...

Vany se tut et se rendormi. Envy, sans le savoir est sur le point de commettre l'inimaginable...

* * *

Hehe! c'est le fin du chapitre! je coupe sur un suspens (à la con). Désolée pour l'attente...ce que je vais dire va en surprendre plus d'un: J'ai tout écrit ce matin. Oui oui: depuis tout ce temps je n'ai rien écrit... (ce qui explique mes autres fics). Mais là je suis revenue, la fic devrait bientôt se terminer.  
Le titre n'a plus rien à voir avec l'histoire maintenant, mais c'est pas grave

Bon, reviews, s'il vous plait?


	7. REVENGAAAAAAAA !

**_Titre:_** amnésique, moi?

**_Author:_** Lilou-chan

**_résumé_**:à la suite d'une petite dispute avec un chibi, un palmier deviet amnésique et ça cause beaucoup d'ennuis...

**_Rating:_** K+

**_Genre:_**Humor/Romance/drama

_**Warning: tristoune**_

**_Disclaimer:_** J'aimerai avoir Fma un jour, mais, heureusement pour eux, il n'y a que Vany qui m'appartient...(et tous les figurants..)

**_Ndla:_** gomenasai sumimasen pour le retard! et merci pour les revieeew TT.TT je vous naimes mes lecteurs cheris ToT . En plus je vous colle un chapitre ridiculement court ecrit a la va vite lapres midi meme ou je poste ToT

bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤Chapitre sept: REVENGAAAAAAAAAAA !!! ¤**

Vany se tut et se rendormi. Envy, sans le savoir est sur le point de commettre l'inimaginable... Oui, il se leva, balança quelque chose par terre, ce qui fit sursauter Vany qui fit un joli:

-EEEH ENFOIREE DE PLANTE VERTE TRANSGENIQUE TU VOIS PAS QUE Y'EN A QUI DORMENT ?!

-c'est pour la bonne cause. fit ladite plante verte

-jveux pas lsavoir. fit la seule fille presente en croisant les bras

Puis Envy sorti de la salle et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quelque chose dans les mains qu'il cacha derriere son dos.

-qu'est ce que tu cache ? fit Vany

-oh mais rien dors. repondit Envy

Il y eut un silence suffisant pour que Vany se rendorme. Envy sourit et fit un petit "nyark" avant de sortir les mains de derriere son dos et de montrer une paire de ciseaux au grand jour. Il posa les ciseaux et maintenu Vany en position assise. Il attrappa la paire de ciseaux et...lui coupa sa tignasse. Oh mais il est pas mechant a ce point, il lui coupa juste au carré mais comme il n'était pas tres doué avec des ciseaux, il lui laissa une meche plus longue dans le dos. Une meche aussi longue que le reste de ses cheveux avant. Il enleva les cheuveux qui étaient eparpillés partout et veilla à ce qu'il ne reste rien en 'debris'. Il la reposa dans son lit, rangea sa paire de ciseaux et retourna s'asseoir. Il attendit qu'elle se reveille .

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle n'apperçut que La fougere qui la regardait avec un air espiegle ce qui ne se traduisait pas comme quelque chose de positif. Elle le fusilla du regard et se recoucha. Cependant il prit la parole:

-hum Vany tu ne te sens pas...differente?

Elle se retourna mais ne sentit pas ses cheveux lui tomber dans le dos. Quand elle se rendit compte de la situation, elle fixa Envy avant de sse lever brusquement, de sauter sur Envy qui bascula de sa chaise et se retrouva le cul par terre, avec une Vany furibond sur lui. Elle l'etrangla facilement 5 fois puis se lassa, se leva et envoya un cuop de pied bien fort la où ça fait très mal.

- espece de poireau a la con. grogna t'elle avant de se recoucher.

* * *

Lust revint quelques minutes apres l'episode ô combien intelligent made by Envy. Quand ele arriva et trouva un Envy par terre qui ne se remettait pas du pied qu'il s'était pris et une Vany allongée dans son lit avec les cheveux coupés. 

-je ne veux meme pas savoir ce qui c'est passé ici, je le devine dejà. Envy t'as pas honte de faire un tel coup bas à Vany?

Le concérné ne répondit pas, tandis que vany leva les yeux vers Lust et declara sur un ton ferme:

-J'avais rien fait . Il a qu'a souffrir. Lust s'il te plait transperce le là ou je pense

-oh que tu es rancuniere

-je suis la vanité, mes cheveux c'était important naméoooo . pour qui y s'prend .

Lust sourit malicieusement et fis ce que Vany voulait qu'elle fasse. Envy crut mourir pour de bon (ndla: ce que je suis mechante XD)

Sur ce, Envy decida d'aller torturer puis tuer quelques humais pour passer ses nerfs, Lust et Vany se recontèrent des ragots futiles jusqu'à ce que Vany baille et s'endorme

* * *

bon ben c'est la fin de ce chapitre tout piti . Envy ne me tuera pas pour ce que je lui fais subir jai du chocolat et une poele a frire niark niark

Dans le prochain chapitre: Envy qui va sans le vouloir blesser quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas blesser, Vany va resister a la tentation de trucider tout le monde autour d'elle et pii voila )

Dja na!


	8. Faux espoir

Comme l'indique le titre du chapitre: c'est un faux espoir.

Non non je ne reviendrais pas de sitôt sur cette histoire d'abord parceque mon inspiration est actuellement en vacances aux Caraïbes sans moi et après parceque j'ai un problee technique mon fidele ordi se rebelle (donc il est dead).

Si je poste c'est pas pour vous ennuyer c'est pour vous dire que mon amie AngelScythe a décidé d'apporter sa petite touche personelle à cette fic... donc si y'a des MAJ plus souvent ici ce sera grâce à elle =D

Donc voilà... =)

Dja ne ~


End file.
